luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Cuphead Clash!
Legend of Monstro: Cuphead Clash is the first episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on October 16, 2017. Synopsis After Mew and Mewtwo made a forcefield around Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, Monstro decides to get the crayons another way: To go on a big adventure to get the crayons. However, little does he realize that a new evil is afoot... Plot Mew has finally found a way to get rid of Monstro for good, that being setting up a forcefield that is Monstro-proof so Monstro can't get in, just like what he and Mewtwo did in the first movie. Mewtwo agrees and does so, thus sending away Monstro as he leaves annoyed. He goes back to his friends, the Basement Boys, and tells them what happened and him wanting the crayons. All of the sudden, Monstro has an idea that in order to get the crayons, he and his buddies must go on a big adventure to obtain them one by one. Why he wants to get the crayons? So that he can form a rainbow. Confused and skeptical, the other three decide to come with him anyway. Meanwhile, a new evil by the name of Shurara has set his sights on the very Earth he wants to destroy after many years of being picked on. While he has his Corps, he still needs to recruit some other members to provide for global destruction. As such, he sends out one of his members Yukiki to recruit some two members for Shuramania to begin, and Yukiki is on his way. The Basement Boys find an odd chart of people, which represent stages to go find the crayons and to whom they are located to. Monstro then decides to pick Cuphead for the first stage, and the two head over to a pier. Monstro sees a set of stairs, but falls down to the very bottom when he comes across a beach. Meanwhile, the rest of the Basement Boys are trying to figure out what Monstro is doing in order to get the crayons. Monstro tracks a scent and makes his way where it takes them, all the while they follow him. Monstro then comes across some rocks next to an ocean, but there wasn't any crayons there. The boys then decided to have themselves a break onto a boat, where they enjoyed some nice treats there, especially Monstro eating some sort of dessert and eventually swallowing it whole. Two more customers then came along, only to realize that this dessert originally belonged to Mugman, whom he and his brother Cuphead snapped at him for stealing his dessert, and the two decide to duke it out with Monstro in the kitchen. The battle begins as Cuphead and Mugman shoot at Monstro whilst also triggering some events in the kitchen, such as the stove being turned on, which Monstro jumps over, but was attacked by Mugman via some Toxic Waste candies. Meanwhile, Yukiki spies on the scene as he sees the two Shurara ordered him to recruit, but he wonders whom was battling the two as the fight continues. Monstro then pushes some cups (ironically) at the brothers, but they dodge and continue to shoot. Monstro gets hit by one of the projectiles while Yukiki hides in an ice box to make his dramatic entrance soon. Monstro opens the fridge to find some lemonade and put it in Mugman's head, only for him to get a little tipsy, but then recover afterwards with a little help from Cuphead. The fight then continues as the two cups try to finish off Monstro. It seemed like that Monstro got Cuphead, but Mugman was able to bring him back to life. With two against one, Monstro doesn't stand a chance... or so they think. Monstro then thinks of an idea as he states how they won't beat him in this universe, or in another universe, or a universe beyond that. As a result, he gets challenged by the two in a game of dice, since the two were gamblers at one point. The game goes like this: If Monstro rolls a number that's a two, then he'll be safe. But if the cups roll any other number, then they win. Monstro accepts the deal via licking, much to their disgust. Monstro rolls the four die, only to get one two. The cups get a five, six, three, and a one, indicating that they win, but Monstro intervenes by putting some mathematics onto the table, which he explains how six is just two but three of it. Three and one also make four, which is two twos. The only reasonable option is the five, and even so it goes in with one. Plus, Monstro's numbers go up to fourteen, which is two, but seven times. The Cuphead brothers were shocked how they lost via math, and Cuphead gets angry at Mugman for selecting the two and making them lose, which leaves Monstro to defeat the two. As they are defeated, they float up in the air, only to be carried off by a dark arm grabbing the two, possibly taking them to the afterlife. The Lamb's voice is then heard as he congratulates Monstro for defeating the two, as he and the Devil were trying to get them for seven years, but no luck. Monstro did not only the impossible, but got the two Cupheads killed (presumably). As a token of Lamb's gratitude, he gives Monstro the red crayon, much to Monstro's delight. The Lamb was surprised at Monstro's reaction since he was expecting a more irate reaction of the crayon, and then takes his leave. Monstro then collects the red crayon, he's done well, but he still has a long way to go before he can collect the rainbow. The rest of the basement boys reunite with him as they congratulate him for his success. Gemini asks about what the crayon does, but Monstro doesn't know, though he still wants to collect the crayons as they "make the world go round". The group then decides to go back to the map and see where the next crayon is at. Meanwhile, Shurara is expecting the meeting of Cuphead to be his air pilot, but there was nothing but a mess. He then finds Yukiki in the ice box as he awakens from his slumber. Shurara snaps at him for failing to recruit the two and wonders why he was in the freezer. Yukiki explains that he thought the two would decide to use the freezer during their battle with Monstro, so he decides to hide in here, which was a huge mistake. Because of his actions, they lost a pilot or two if they recruited Mugman as well, but now they're both dead. Yukiki decides to lighten Shurara's mood though by giving him some fruit for thought, but Shurara refuses as he decides to go to his room and rest, but not without his ice, which Yukiki offers, but Shurara doesn't want ice from him, which is disgusting. He doesn't know how Cuphead could have easily been destroyed, wondering if maybe there was someone in the way, but then he shrugs it off, as Cuphead has very low health and assumes he probably tripped on a rock that probably killed him and blames it on Yukiki as he leaves the scene... Featured Characters * Monstro * Gemini * Duke of Flies * Larry Jr. * Shurara (Debut) * Yukiki * Cuphead and Mugman (Debut) * The Lamb Script Cuphead Clash!/Transcript Trivia * After filming near the ocean in the scene after the intro, LuigiFan had to suffer with three hour traffic. * This marks the first appearance of the Cuphead franchise on LuigiFan's channel. Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes